


Intentions

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Soothe My Soul [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: The slight smile became more brilliant and Tony somehow managed to fall just that little bit more for Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Soothe My Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005885
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For the square _Welcome to My Home_ on my invisible bingo card.

_You okay?_ Tony wanted to ask as he came up the stairs and found Stephen in front of that gorgeous window, arms crossed and half-wrapped up in his sentinel cloak. One look at Stephen changed his mind in the last second.

"Hey," he said instead, pitching his voice low.

Stephen jumped anyway, a clear sign that his mind was anywhere but here, and the Cloak billowed up for a moment, ready to protect and defend. The moment it recognized Tony it settled down again. The whole display had no business being as pretty and funny to witness as it was.

"Tony!" Stephen turned around, a hint of an embarrassed flush and - thankfully - a smile on his face. "I didn't know you're coming."

Tony shrugged, hoping that the dim lightning of the Sanctum might hide the color on his own face. "I thought I'd drop in to surprise you. Ask if I can take you out for dinner." He was crap at this but at least he tried, or so he told himself. At least, Stephen wasn't much better than him at this weird pseudo-courtship thing they had going on, so there was still hope that he wouldn't completely fuck it up out of stupidity.

The slight smile became more brilliant and Tony somehow managed to fall just that little bit more for Stephen.

"Your house let me in," he added because he felt an explanation was necessary. And no, that was in no way weird because thanks to FRIDAY all of Tony's properties could and would do the same for Stephen. "So if you don't want me dropping in like that you have to have a word with it."

Stephen shook his head. "The Sanctum wouldn't have let you in at all if you had ill intentions towards me or anyone else in here."

Some weight, Tony hadn't even really been aware of, fell off at that.

"Intentions towards you? Yes. Not gonna deny that. Ill ones? No. Never." He took a step closer and dared to reach out. Stephen looked _beautiful_ , illuminated from behind by the weird but pretty window he liked to stare out, and smiled.

The true, happy, stunning one that always made Tony's heart beat faster and his brain shut down.

"And what intentions might that be?" Stephen asked, voice deeper and rougher than usual. He took a step closer to Tony, meeting him halfway, and offered his right hand. Tony took it with all the care in the world.

"Good ones. Naughty ones. And pretty much everything in between."

Stephen laughed at that. "Sounds good. Show me." He tugged a very willing Tony closer. "And in return I'll show you a good time," he promised just before leaning in to kiss Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading little scenes that were never meant to be posted but then I asked myself _why not?_ and so here is the first of two. Thank you for reading! 🤍


End file.
